Thancrus
Series.]] Thancrus (also: Zankles,' Zancrus') was a Hyper-Zoanoid in Guyver, and a member of the Hyper-Zoanoid Elite Squad, known as the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”. He was created by Dr. Barcas, as were the rest of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five members, and was developed as a High Speed Combatant type of Hyper-Zoanoid. He was created to be both the fastest Hyper-Zoanoid and to excel in hand-to-hand combat. Thancrus was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the "Best of the Best!" and was said to be as fast, if not faster, than a Guyver. Equipped with two high-frequency wave vibration blades to replace his hands and arms, and with a (heat) radiation fin running down his back to cool his body temperature when traveling at high speeds, this Hyper-Zoanoid may be the deadliest in close quarter combat. 'Appearance' Thancrus appears to be a slim Asian-American man while in his human form and an elegant and slick Hyper-Zoanoid, which appears to be modeled after some type of aquatic creature; probably a sailfish, which has a long sail and a long sword, much like a sword fish. Thancrus wears the standard Hyper-Zoanoid uniform, and has necklong black hair, sharp pointed ears, black sclera and gold irises and pupils. Thancrus's Hyper-Zoanoid form is white and replaces his hands with two long high-frequency swords and two thumbs that allow him to maintain his balance while he swings them at super sonic speed. He also has four long tentacle sensors near (or on) his ears, a long fin, running from the back of his head down his spine, and a crystal like object on his forehead. 'Personality' Thancrus is the quiet one among the Team. He has been seen both in the manga and in the anime to rarely speak, and to observe his opponent's abilities before engaging them in battle. He often doesn't fight, leaving his team to handle situations unless he or his commanding officers deem it necessary for him to engage their opponents. When doing so, he quickly dispatches of them, with his incredible speed and agility, and seems to be unamused by the tasks. However, when he enters into a battle in which someone presents him with a challenge his demeanor quickly changes from that of a silent type to one who enjoys fighting, allowing him to use his abilities and powers to their fullest. In such instances, he has been seen to be both very boastful, and confident in his abilities, and is justified in being so. He is rarely surprised or overwhelmed by his opponents, due to the nature of his own abilities and his observation of them before his fight begins in earnest. However, if he is, he will quickly change his battle strategy to compensate for it. Thancrus is close with his teammates, and though he possesses incredible power, he loathes the fact that he hardly ever gets to use it to its fullest. Because of this, his confidence in his own abilities would sometimes lead him to let down his guard, something which ultimately led to his demise. 'Plot' (From left to right: Elegen, Thancrus, ZX-Tole, Gaster, and Derzerb)]] 'Mt. Minikami arc' Thancrus was introduced in the 2005 Anime series of Guyver, with the rest of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five when Guyver III was making his escape with Tetsuro, Mizuki, and Fumio Fukamachi, from Mt. Minakami. Guyver III was intercepted by the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five (simply referred to as Team Five or as Elite Five) and was overwhelmed by their greater power, and team work. (Also due to the fact that he had already exhausted much of his own power contributed to him being overwhelmed.) Guyver III charged at Derzerb, who easily caught his punch and flung him across the Transport Line, crashing into the wall. Guyver III then attacked him with his head beam, and was shocked to see Derzerb absorb the heat from the lazer and fire it back through his hyper napalm attack. Scorched by the flames, Guyver III began to give ground, when Gaster fired a number of his liquid missiles at Guyver III; causing a massive amount of damage in the Transport Line in the process and wounding Guyver III severely. Guyver III then attempted to blast the Hyper-Zoanoids with one side of his mega-smasher, however Gaster quickly directed one of his missiles into the mega-smasher; causing a massive explosion within Guyver III's chest and blowing a hole through him. Richard Guyot then interrupted the fight over the intercom and explained to Guyver III that he knew his true identity and that with Dr. Barcas here, he wouldn't stand a chance against Chronos or these new elite Hyper-Zoanoids. Guyver III was shocked to find Dr. Barcas had come to Japan, and out of mere frustration fired a head beam at the leader ZX-Tole, hoping to wound him. To his surprise ZX-Tole's shell like body was completely impervious to the attack, and ZX-Tole prepared to fire his own bio-blaster at Guyver III. As ZX-Tole charged his crest bio-blaster Guyver I broke into the Transport Line and quickly came to the aid of Guyver III. However, upon hearing the true identity of Guyver III, Sho let down his guard which gave Thancrus more than enough time to charge and attack Guyver I with his incredible speed and agility. Thancrus had montiored Guyver III's battle, silently watching him and observing both his capabilities and powers, and upon learning what a Guyver could do; Thancrus, confident in himself, joined the fray. Thancrus quickly gained the upper-hand on Guyver I, bragging about his speed, even claiming that despite the Guyver's speed it still was outmatched by Thancrus's own. As the battle continued Thancrus was subsequently caught off guard when Guyver I retaliated with his own high-frequency swords, resulting in a High-Frequency Clash; which caused the frequencies from the blades to react and negate each other entirely; causing a loud screeching sound loud enough to burst a humans ear drums and shatter glass. After realizing that Guyver I was ready to counter-attack, Gaster prepared his liquid missiles and was about to assist Thancrus when Guyver III used his sonic emitters to start their get-away. This allowed Guyver I to grab Fumio and escape himself. Guyver I used his own sonic emitters to close the opening behind them, and sealing the Hyper-Zoanoids underground. However, despite their rescue of their friends, they were once again ambushed by Team Five. Elegen quickly attacked Guyver I, who wrapped his tentacles around him and electrocuted him over and over again. Starting with 7,000 volts and upgrading to 10,000 volts. Elegen than used his whip-crack attack, cracking Guyver I's control medal with his tentacle and shocking Guyver I. Unable to repel Elegen’s electric attack Guyver I was literally shocked out of his armor, and lost consciousness. Guyver III, who was still wounded from their previous battle, was forced to use his Mega-smasher on Elegen, wounding him grievously, which bought them the time they needed to escape. Unfortunately, during the attack Fumio was captured by the Team Five leader ZX-Tole. Later that night Guyver I and Guyver III went back to Mt. Minakami to retrieve Fumio once again. On their way out they were greeted by ZX-Tole, Elegen, and Thancrus, deep in the forest. Wondering where the other two members of the team where, Guyver III asked ZX-Tole where Derzerb and Gaster where at. ZX-Tole happily told them that they were sent to the Guyver’s hideout to kidnap their friends. Enraged Guyver I prepared to charge ZX-Tole but was stopped by Guyver III who then ordered Guyver I to take Fumio back to the cabin and to save their friends from the other two Hyper-Zoanoids. Somewhat irritated at Guyver III's confidence and the lack of respect he showed to Team Five's powers ZX-Tole charged Guyver III almost immediately. Guyver III charged forward and the pair began fighting all over the forest. Soon afterwards, Guyver began to launch attacks against the other two Hyper-Zoanoids as well. Guyver III was able to hold his own against all three of the Hyper-Zoanoid's avoiding Elegen's tentacles, keeping his distance fromThancrus with his own maneuvers and holding ZX-Tole at bay with his various attacks, including a number of pressure cannons. Witnessing the power of Guyver III at his peak, Zx-Tole ordered his comrades to hold their positions as he and Guyver III would finish their fight alone. Accepting the challenge Guyver III entered into a duel with the Hyper-Zoanoid leader and quickly realized that the Hyper-Zoanoid was still a formidable opponent. ZX-Tole gained the upper hand by using his powerful Bio-Blasters keeping Guyver III on the defensive and forced him on the run; when Elegen disobeyed his orders and attacked the Guyver III using his electric whip-crack attack, cracking him on the back and knocking him over into a ravine. The three Hyper-Zoanoids searched the area for Guyver III having lost track of him and were both shocked and horrified by his surprise attack on Thancrus. Hiding in the ground, Guyver III emerged from beneath Thancrus, cleaving him in half, and thus killing him. 'OVA' In The Guyver - Bio-Booster Armor OVA, Thancrus is a Hyper-Zoanoid and still a member of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. He is said to be the fastest Zoanoid and might be faster than a Guyver. He was still created by Dr. Barcas, but unlike the ADV anime or the manga, Thancrus was one of Richard Guyot’s subordinates, instead of Dr. Barcas’s. He was a part of the Chronos operation that took place at Sho Fukamachi’s high school and proceeded to capture and/or kill Guyver I. The attack on the school took place during school hours and many students were killed and the rest were rounded up by Chronos agents and were brainwashed of the event. The Hyper-Zoanoid's attempted to destroy the school in hopes of leaving no evidence behind of Chronos's existence, killing all who lay eyes upon the Zoinoids or knew about the Guyver. The attack was also meant to bring out Guyver I from the school to fight the Hyper-Zoanoids. After nearly five minutes of attacking the school, Sho took the bait and proceeded to battle both Elegen and Derzerb. However, he was quickly overwhelmed and beaten back by both Elegen's electric shock and Derzerb's raw strength. After being pushed through the building itself, Guyver I came face to face with Gaster and was blown away by his liquid missiles, and lost one of his vibration blades in the process. However, Thancrus stopped Gaster from killing Guyver I with his liquid missiles, claiming “It Missile would destroy the Control Medal.” He then proceeded to fight Guyver I in hand-to-hand combat. As in the ADV and Manga, Thancrus expresses that he is surprised that the Guyver is incredibly fast, but still is no match for himself, and is somewhat surprised at the power and stamina the Guyver suit itself possesses; nearly rivaling that of the Hyper-Zoanoids. Thancrus, however, quickly demonstrates that despite the Guyver's powers it still could not save Sho from the Hyper-Zoanoid's or Chronos. After slicing Guyver I, severely wounding him in the process, Thancrus quickly moved in, in an attempt to cut off Guyver I’s head. However, Guyver I blocked Thancrus’s high-frequency sword with his own, resulting in a High-Frequency Lock, and shattering the nearby glass. Thancrus jumped backwards to gain some distance from Guyver I and in preparation to begin his own counterattack when he was disintegrated by Guyver III’s Mega-Smasher. Murakami 's Encounter Explained in the 2005 Series pamphlet, after the Arizona Incident Mr. Murakami pledged to stop Chronos at any cost, and started out to do so. It proved difficult for him to keep track of their movements, but thanks to Chronos's tests on Hyper-Zoanoids he was able to keep track of them. One particular Incident occurred when the Prime Minister of Cuba was assassinated. Subsequently he was cleaved in half on national television and no one saw who the culprit was that killed him, and the assassination remained a mystery. Murakami heard of this event, and started his own research. He found that the Prime Minister and Chronos had gone way back, and for reasons unknown the Prime Minister suddenly decided to walk out on Chronos. He Murakami examined a photo that was taken right before the Prime Minister fell down on the stage in half. In it appears to be a shadowy figure that bore remarkable resemblance to a Hyper-Zoanoid that appeared to be based off of the Thancrus model. Mr. Murakami had concluded that Chronos had sent the Proto-Type of the Thancrus model to kill the Prime Minister. 'Powers & Abilities' Though Thancrus possesses fewer abilities than most Hyper-Zoanoids, the few abilities he does possess more than makes up for what he lacks. Thancrus was optimized specifically with a set of abilities and for the sole purpose of hand to hand combat. This requires him to move in quickly and eliminate his targets. Thancrus possesses the following: High Speed Travel: 'Thancrus is the fastest of all the Hyper-Zoanoids, and can travel faster than a camera can take a picture. '''Tentacle Sensors:'Thancrus has a pair of large tentacle sensors on both sides of his head, giving him a total of four vibration sensors. These sensors work much like the Guyver's own vibration sensors and allows Thancrus to pick up on vibrations within the air while he travels at tremendous speeds, thus allowing him to lock on and locate targets and opponents in nearly a 360% angle. '''Body Cooling System: Due to his High Speed Traveling, Thancrus, was optimized with a Heat Radiation Fin, to cool his body temperature down when he is traveling at high speeds and allows the heat to be discharged through the fin on his back. High-Frequency Wave Vibration Blades: Thancrus's battle form does not have hands, but rather long swords and two opposable thumbs. The blades themselves vibrate at the same High-Frequency as the Guyver's High-Frequency Swords, while the thumbs allow Thancrus to balance the blades whenever he swings them at high speeds, allowing him to maintain his balance. This allows Thancrus to cut through almost anything, at tremendous speeds and high velocity. 'Media' 'Trivia' *In the manga Guyver III fought Thancrus, Elegen and ZX-Tole all at once, prior to his duel with ZX-Tole. *In the manga Guyver III cut off both of Thancrus arms and Elegen's tentacles before Thancrus was cleaved in half. *Thancrus's model seems to be based off of some type of aquatic creature which was probably a sailfish. Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters